Alice's Sleepover
by GummyBear1901
Summary: Alice invited Bella over for a Sleepover. Bella makes a run for it. What happens?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I own u admit it.**

**Alice: No.**

**Me: Yes I do!!!!**

**Alice: Is ur name Stephenie Meyer?**

**Me: My first name might be Stephenie.**

**Alice: But not Meyer. I don't belong to u. :p**

**Me: *Curses under breath* Next time evil pixie next time.**

Yay. A sleepover with Alice. Joy. I can't believe Charlie agreed to this! Makeovers, Scary movies, and the horrorrrrrr TRUTH OR DARE EMMETT STYLE!!!

Ugh. Hmmmmm. Maybe just maybe I could make a run for it. _Ring ring ring_ I wonder who that could be?

"Hello?" Wow did I sound like I have been tortured for days.

"Bella. I saw a vision of you running off. You know I will just drag you back."

"Ya. I know." Well that's out of the plan. Stupid future seeing pixie.

"I'll be over in a minute! This is going to be soooo fun!!"

Fun for who?! Sure in HELL not fun for me! _Roar roarrrrrr_ Alice is here. Well no use of running.

"Bella!"

"Hi Alice. Did she have to sound cheerful?

"You don't sound to happy."

" Do you expect me to be happy?! This is a terrible tragedy!!" I don't sound happy. Congragulations Sherlock.

"Cheer up. Edward will be there."

Well that was a plus.

"How come he didn't pick me up instead? Why would he torture me?

"Because I saw a vision of him coming to pick you up but instead of bringing you back to the house he decided to run off with you. I have big plans for you!"

I'm now very scared for my life.

"Well I have to go get my clothes and I'll be ready."

"Noooooooo. I told you I have big plans for you.. Oh ya did I mention we are going shopping too?"

"No." I just hope we aren't going out of the country for the 13th, 14th 15th time again!

"Hmmmm. Ok! Let's go!"

I wanted to run. I didn't care if she was gonna drag me back. I want to run!!!!!!

"Ahhhhhh!!" I ran. That's funny she's not stopping me. I wonder why? Oh well at least I wasn't gonna be stuck with a house full of vampires doing

makeovers or truth or dare!!! HA! Suckers! I ran right out my door and down the street...


	2. Getting Settled

**Me: I own u admit it.**

**Alice: No.**

**Me: Yes I do!!!!**

**Alice: Is ur name Stephenie Meyer?**

**Me: My first name might be Stephenie.**

**Alice: But not Meyer. I don't belong to u. :p**

**Me: *Curses under breath* Next time evil pixie next time.**

_30 Minutes later..._

Oh that's why Alice didn't stop me. I was running through the woods and I came out to an opening in the middle of the woods. NOOOOOO!!!!!!!

I came out NOT to an opening but to the Cullen's house! Ahhhhh!!! Alice was waiting for me. She was leaning against her porsche tapping her foot while

pouting. She gave me a death stare. Oh that evil little pixie. I will make her pay for the whole sleepover idea! Then Edward appeared right next to her.

He was tapping his foot too with a worried expression on his face. When he saw me he warmed up a little. I just gave him a sorry face. OH FOR THE

LOVE OF GOD!!!!! Emmett just ran through the front door leaving an Emmett sized hole there. He was in a Karate chop mode and he searced around

desperatley. Please don't let him spot me pleaseee noooo. Too late he saw me and a huge grin spread across his face. That usually didn't mean a good thing.

Then he came running full speed at me. I ran around in a circle screaming like an idiot. Dang. Why did he have to be faster than me? He grabbed me by

my foot and had me hanging upside down before he flung me over his shoulder. NOOOOOOO!!!!!

"Come on lil sis time to play TRUTH OR DARE EMMETT STYLE!!! he boomed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NEVER!! I tried to wiggle my way out of his grasp but jeez it was impossible with his vampire strength. Emmett ran right

back through the door which was now ripped off it's hinges. I screamed kicked and bit! But he wouldn't let go he laughed all the way. He made his

way in the living room then put me down. I looked over at him pouting and stuck my tongue out like a four year old. Then Alice and Edward popped

through the no longer door. Alice didn't look at me as she joined Jasper on the couch across the room. Edward saw me sitting in the loveseat and

sat next to me and smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. Boy was I such a sucker.

" I love you." He whispered in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine.

"I love you too." I whispered back. Then I remembered there were other people in the room. I blushed. Everyone laughed except for Alice. I slowly

walked over too her.

"Alice. I'm sorry." She just grumbled something.

" Alice. I'll make it up to you. You can play barbie Bella for a month." I knew I shouldn't have said that.

'Thanks Bella!!! I love you so much!!!" She bound me in a tight hug she was crushing me! She finally let go.

" Jeez Alice!! Calm down! Jasper a little help?!" A calming streak spread throughout the room.

" Thanks" I mouthed.

"Well. Let's play some truth or dare!!" Emmett boomed I felt my face go pale white.


	3. Truth or Dare EMMETT Style

**Me: I own u admit it.**

**Alice: No.**

**Me: Yes I do!!!!**

**Alice: Is ur name Stephenie Meyer?**

**Me: My first name might be Stephenie.**

**Alice: But not Meyer. I don't belong to u. :p**

**Me: *Curses under breath* Next time evil pixie next time.**

Edward saw my face go pale white.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He whispered reasurringly. I felt a tad better. But what scared me was that Emmett across the room had an

evil smile on his face.

"Ok! Lets get in a circle. Babe you sit next to me Alice sit next to Rose Japser sit next to Alice Edward sit next to Jasper Bella sit next to Edward Esme sit

next to Bella and Carlisle sit next to Esme. Whew. Ok. Alice will you please tell us all the rules." Emmett said in a professional way.

"Why? It's your game?!" Alice whined

"Well to bad" Emmett said in a childish voice.

"Kids." Esme said loudly and giving them a don't make me come over there and kick your but face.

"Fine. Rule number one Since this is Emmett's game Emmett the champ gets to go first and no buts about it or he will throw you out the window. Rule number two You

can give dares that will break the law as long as you don't go to prison. Jails fine. Rule number three the only thing you can't do is kill the president or fish." Alice

rolled her eyes after she said the rules.

"I don't even want to know." I muttered. Then Esme just had to just had to ask.

"Emmett darling what's with the last part of rule three?" Esme asked sweetly

" Fish are our friends not food." He said very promptly

"Oh." Esme said not understanding at all.

"Ok! Let the game BEGIN!!" Emmett yelled

" Ok... Edward truth or dare?" Emmett said very evily.

"Dare." He said confident

"I dare you too........


	4. Edward's Dare

**Me: I own u admit it.**

**Alice: No.**

**Me: Yes I do!!!!**

**Alice: Is ur name Stephenie Meyer?**

**Me: My first name might be Stephenie.**

**Alice: But not Meyer. I don't belong to u. :p**

**Me: *Curses under breath* Next time evil pixie next time.**

_" Ok... Edward truth or dare?" Emmett said very evily._

_"Dare." He said confident _

_"I dare you too........_

"I dare you too crash your car... but not too seriously.... because then you have to paint it pink and write I hate Bella on the side of it and drive it wherever

you go. And you have to keep it for a week." Wow. He sure sounded proud of it. I wonder how Edward's taking it? I looked over at him. If vampires could

die of shock I think Edward could have. I went over to him and poked him. He didn't move. I poked him again. He fell over.

"Edward! Are you okay?!" I hope he's okay. I mean it's just a car. I'm not too happy about the I hate Bella thing... but there's always revenge. I grinned.

He slowly got up. "I'm okay love for now." He glared at Emmett. I could tell that Emmett found a new way to surpise Edward. Changing his mind at the last minute.

We all went out to the garage where Alice's porsche and Rosalie's Bmw was and of course Edward's volvo. A now grinning Alice went and pulled some pink

paint out from the trunk of her porsche. Edward just glared. Well at least two of use were against the future seeing pixie now.

"Here you go Eddie!" She grinned slamming her porsche's trunk.

"Don't call me that." He just glared.

"Ok Edward now time to paint your baby!" Came a booming voice from the other side of the porsche. I could see Emmett was enjoying. Edward sighed

and started to paint his car. I could see the pain that was twisted on his face. He let out a groan now and then. 10 minutes later his volvo was a hot pink

color. (Took long cause it's his "baby") Now came the one of the dreaded parts. He put in bright yellow paint I HATE BELLA on the passenger side door.

He gave me a an apologetic face. I just nodded. It's just a dare. Now.......duh duh duh!!! He got in his car at human pace he put the keys in the ingnition

and turned the key. His car roared to life. He shut the door with a big slam. I looked at his face and if a vampire could cry he would be right now. He drove

out of the garage and pressed the petal and drove it right into a tree. It collided with the tree with a big _thug_. I looked to see if Edward was ok. He got out

of the drivers side surprisingly smiling. He walked over to me and wrapped his hand around my waist. I looked at him with my why are you smiling face.

"Revenge is always sweet." He whispered in my ear. I grinned. True very true. We all sat around the circle again. There across from Carlislre was a very

scared shaking Emmett. He knew what was coming for him.

"I pressume it's my turn." He grinned.

"Yep." Alice sang.

"Rose....truth or dare?

"Dare." She said playfully.

"I dare you to.......


	5. Rosalie's Dare

**Me: I own u admit it.**

**Alice: No.**

**Me: Yes I do!**

**Alice: Is ur name Stephenie Meyer?**

**Me: My first name might be Stephenie.**

**Alice: But not Meyer. I don't belong to u. :p**

**Me: *Curses under breath* Next time evil pixie next time.**

_"Rose...truth or dare?_

_"Dare." She said playfully._

_"I dare you to..._

" I dare you to not hug, kiss, hold hands, talk or even go within five feet of Emmett for a month." Wow I bet the astronouts in space are probably wondering

why the world is shaking. If Edward were human we would have to take him to the hospital cause he would be turning very dark blue from laughing. I peeked

a glimce over at Rosalie and Emmett to see why he was laughing so hard. I then burst out laughing. Rosalie had turned paper white and sat still like a statue.

Emmett's mouth hit the floor with a huge thud. Emmett then fainted. We had to go push him in a corner cause Rosalie was still siiting there frozen and she and

Emmett couldn't be within five feet of each other.

" Ummmmm Rosalie. Wakey wakey" Alice was sitting in front of Rosalie trying to get her to unfreeze. Alice tried everything to get her awake. She pulled a tuff of

Emmett's hair and waved it in front of her. She didn't move. Alice took a picture of Emmett and waved it in her face. She didn't move. Alice sat there frusterated.

" Aha! Got it" Alice yelled happily which made us all jump. She ran up to her room. She brought down the really cute blouse that Rosalie loves but, Alice won't part

with it. She waved it in her face. She snapped out of it.

" What happened?" She whispered. Edward then spoke up.

" I asked you truth or dare you said dare I dared you to not hug, kiss, hold hands, talk, or even go within five feet of Emmett for a month and I didn't get to finish cause

you guys freaked. After my week is up on my dare you have to repaint it silver and fix my car till it's brand new." He finally finished trying to choke back laughter and

tears.

" Why don't you just buy a new car?" She demanded.

" Just to torture you. You can thank Sleeping Beauty in the corner for that too." He said nodding towards Emmett. Rose got up to go over to Emmett to scream and

torture him for this. Then...

" Uh uh uh. Remember your dare." Edward said angeley. She gave him a death glare that would surely empty a town in a hurry. She turned and sat back down. With a

hhhmmmppp. Then she turned to me. I thought I was gunna puke. She frightened me to death with her payback smile.

" Bella... Truth or Dare?"

" Truth" I gulped.

" Where were Edward... I felt the heat come to my face...


	6. Bella's Truth

**Me: I own u admit it.**

**Alice: No.**

**Me: Yes I do!**

**Alice: Is ur name Stephenie Meyer?**

**Me: My first name might be Stephenie.**

**Alice: But not Meyer. I don't belong to u. :p**

**Me: *Curses under breath* Next time evil pixie next time.**

_" Bella... Truth or Dare?"_

_" Truth" I gulped._

_" Where were Edward... I felt the heat come to my face..._

"Where were Edward and you last weekend?" she asked with a smirk. I felt my face go hot. By the way they were all looking at me I was guessing my face was

turning 20 shades of red.

"Bella speak up I can barely hear you. Emmett teased. Ohhhh what I could do to him if I was a vampire... I was lost in thought when Jasper said

"Geesh Emmett you're gonna want to watch your back when Bella's a vampire. Her anger is at top notch." Within a flash Emmett hid behind Esme sucking his

thumb and trying to sob. (Not breaking Rosalie's dare trust me) Oh thats all it takes to scare Emmett I want to be a vampire sooner. Rosalie just rolled her eyes

while I smirked.

"Just hurry up and answer!" She said impatiently. I looked up at Edward's face. He had many expresions. Embarassed, scared, angry and more. Jasper started

screaming like a girl.

"AHHHHHH TOO MANY EMOTCIONS!" Then went screaming through the non door. Ok? Alice was at the door in a flash. 

"I'll go calm him down I'll be right back." She ran after Jasper shouting Jazzy Poo. I giggled then sighed.

"Bella!" Rosalie screamed. Edward growled.

"Edward." I gave him my look.

"Well we were tenting in the meadow..." Then Alice came back with a shaking Jasper. When they sat in their places Rose asked...

"Hows that embarrassing?" She was laughing her head off now.

"Well we played cops and robbers..." I trailed off looking down. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me.

"It's my turn." I said quickly changing the subject. I turned to Alice.

"Truth or Dare?" I said devilishly.

"Well you keep changing your mind...Hmmmmmmhhh...Dare." She said cautiously.

"Wrong choice." I grinned. She gulped.

"I dare you too..."


	7. Alice's Dare

**ME: I OWN YOU ADMIT IT!**

**ALICE: NO**

**ME: YESSSSS I DOOO!**

**ALICE: iS YOUR NAME STEPHENIE MEYERS?**

**ME: MY 1ST NAME MIGHT BE STEPHENIE...**

**ALICE: THEN YOU DON'T OWN ME. : P**

**ME: NEXT TIME EVIL LITTLE PIXIE NEXT TIME!**

_"Alice I dare you to..."_

"Alice I dare you to take every piece of clothing you have (including shoes, makeup,ect...) and

put them in the trunk of your porshce. Then take ALL your credit cards and break them in half.

Then take Jasper's confederate suit the one he wore in the Civil War and put it in your porsche.

Next drive it up to a cliff edge pour gasoline all over your car light it on fire and push it off the

cliffso it goes kaboom." My stomach is gonna come out of my mouth if I don't stop laughing.

When I got it under control everyone was starring at me.

"What?" I asked innocent. They were gawking at me as if I was some type of strange creature.

"I never thought you had it in you." Esme mumbled.

"Geesh Bella that's deep." Emmett said surprised.

"Oh well. Sucker!" Emmett turned to Alice and shouted it in her face. Seeing how she can see

the future she quickly grabbed him and kicked him out the window. He came running back in

and was quiet.

"Alice now knows how I feel when she plays Bella Barbie." I pouted. Edward wrapped his arm

around me and kissed my hair with a smile on his face.

"AHHHHHHH!" Jasper screamed in horror.

"MUST SAVE BOB! Then he ran upstairs. Well I now know who the weird one in the family.

( Sorry if I offended Jasper lovers)

"Bob?" Rosalie asked.

"Bahahahahahaha!" Edward started roaring.

"What? What?" I asked desperate searching his face.

"Bob...Is...His...His...Uniform!" Edward managed between chokes of laughter. Alice ran up

the stairs as we all choked up.

"NOOOOOOO!" We heard Jasper scream.

" YOU CAN'T HAVE BOBBBBBB!" We've had so many memories together." Like I said the

weird one. Enough said.

"Well say your goodbyes he has a funeral to go to!" Alice answered roughly.

"Who's funeral?"

"HIS!" As we heard Jasper scream again Alice must of tackled him and grabbed so called Bob.

She ran down the stairs with a whinny Jasper right behind her. She gave me her puppy dog eyes.

"Not gonna work." I said toughly crossing my arms. As she was bringing everything down from

her room I thought I saw a trickle of venom run down her cheek. I also thought vampires

couldn't cry. I don't know. After the 73rd trip down the stairs she had everything. Well that's

what I thought.

"Alice where are your credit cards?" I wondered. She didn't answer me.

" Alice." I said very impatiently.

"OHHHHHHH!" She whinned Then she walked over to a picture and moved it. Under it was

a safe. So that's where she keeps them. By looking at everyone's experssions they were thinking

the same thing. She unlocked it and there was another door then another and another and

another.

"Alice!" I yelled.

"One more." She promised. With one last click there it was all 263 of her credit cards. She

mouthed her goodbyes and kissed each and every one of them. She very painfully and slowly

snapped each of them. Every time she snapped one she jumped back a little. Wow. The way she

was acting you would have thought someone had died. We all walked out to her porsche. Alice

loaded in everything including Bob.

"Bye Bob. Remember to write. And take your pills every four hours." Jasper said Depressed.

"Wait I'm going with Alice. There has to be a wirness." Emmett laughed. Alice stuck her tongue

out at him.

" Here Emmett." Edward tossed him a video camera. AWESOME! MUWAHJAJHHAAHAHA!

**30 minutes later**

"It's done." Emmett's voice boomed. When he appeared he was carrying Alice under his arm.

"Ummm Emmett. Why are you carrying Alice?" I asked.

"She wouldn't move after she pushed it off the cliff." Emmett explained.

"Oh?"

"Well Alice it's your turn." At that she lit up.

"Esme? Truth or Dare." She said smiling.

"Truth." Esme whispered. Alice grinned more at this answer.

**Author's Note - If you would like me to add another chapter please review or send me a message. : )**


	8. Esme's Truth

**ME: I OWN YOU ADMIT IT!**

**ALICE: NO**

**ME: YESSSSS I DOOO!**

**ALICE: iS YOUR NAME STEPHENIE MEYERS?**

**ME: MY 1ST NAME MIGHT BE STEPHENIE...**

**ALICE: THEN YOU DON'T OWN ME. : P**

**ME: NEXT TIME EVIL LITTLE PIXIE NEXT TIME!**

_"Truth." Esme whispered. Alice grinned more at this answer. _

" Esme what do you and Carlisle do on the weekends AND when you go out to a fancy place

and not return till the next morning?" She grinned devilishly. She obviously asked this to

embarrass her. I would hate to be Esme right now.

**ESPOV**

"Truth." I whispered. Alice grinned more at my answer. If my heart was beating it would have

accelerated 50 beats.

"Esme what do you and Carlisle do on the weekends AND when you go out to a fancy place

and not return till the next morning?" She grinned devilishly. If I was also human I would be

beet red.

"I um...Carlisle?" I glanced over at him. He was in a state of shock I have never seen before.

He kept on staring back and forth from Alice and I. Then he looked me full in the face. I could

tell he was just as embarrassed as I was right now.

".. This is your truth honey...Not mine..." He finally managed between full shocks of

embarrassment.

"Traitor!" I screeched.

"Esme. Just answer the question. The more you put it off the more embarrassing it will be."

my evil little child grinned. Stupid future seeing pixie. Snap out of it it's just one silly truth.

"Uhh any weekend is like any night... Well for Emmett and Rosalie all days of the week...

Jasper and Alice Monday's and Wednesday's and Edward and Bella...um never." I tried

to say in a different way so I wouldn't embarrass myself and Carlisle more.

"Yes. But, WHAT do you do on those nights." She held back laughter.

"MOM. How bad can that word be. Rosalie and I have-" I cut him off.

"Emmett! Not helping the matter!" I yelled.

"Esme!" Alice said exasperated.

"Fine!We have..intercourse."I whispered.

"I can't hear you Esme louder." Oh she was trying to get to me huh.

"Intercourse." I said in a louder voice.

"Can't here you." She was laughing now.

"INTERCOURSE!" I screamed. OMG! Did I actually say that. I hid my face.

"Ohh it's ok Esme. The person in the corner and I have been in much more embarrassing things

than this." She tried to comfort me.

"Thanks Rosalie." I said straightening up.

"Did that person just call me a person?" Emmett boomed.

" Yes Emmett." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Well you can tell her that I'm not a person." He shrieked like a school girl.

"Rosalie Emmett wants to tell you that he's not a person." Alice said in an informational way.

"Well Alice. You can tell him to go to hell!"Rosalie yelled.

"Now now young lady watch your language." I warned her.

"Go to your room and read the bible 200 times missy!" Carlisle said strictly. She rolled her eyes

and went upstairs to her room. When she was about to close her door when she said...

"Well you can tell him that he's staying on the couch." Then _SLAMO!_

"Awww man." Emmett whimpered. I felt bad for Emmett.

"Emmett there is a box of bloodsicles in the freezer that are all yours." I sang. She beamed and

was gone in a second. He came back with five in his mouth and the rest in his hand.

"Yo bro throw me one." Jasper said. Emmett looked at him then at his popsicles then he hid

them beihnd his back.

"Never!" He screamed.

"Through me one dude." Emmett through one he threw the box and it hit Jasper in the head.

Jasper ran upstairs crying.

"Go cry to Bob!" Emmett yelled after him knowing he could hear anyway.

"BOB!" Jasper screamed.

"Not this again." Alice sighed.

"Well your the one who had the vision of this happening. You could have stopped it." Edward

told her.

"I know. I wanted to see it happen in real life though." She giggled. Wow. Jasper was back

to stage one. With Bob.

"Emmett. That wasn't nice now go apologize to him." I said.

"Fine." He sighed. He walked out the door. Emmett Jasper's upstairs the other way." I yelled

after him.

" I know but, I can't go within 25 feet of Rose. One it's breaking her dare. Two I would like to

enjoy life a little longer." He yelled back. We all started to laugh.

"My turn I grinned." Then I looked coldly at my dear helpful husband. Yeah rightttttt.

"Honey truth or dare?" I sweetly smiled.

"Dare." He answered my smile. There was more than One reason why I was smiling...

**Author's Note - If you would like me to add another chapter please review or send me a message. : )**


	9. Carlisle's Dare

**ME: I OWN YOU ADMIT IT!**

**ALICE: NO**

**ME: YESSSSS I DOOO!**

**ALICE: iS YOUR NAME STEPHENIE MEYERS?**

**ME: MY 1ST NAME MIGHT BE STEPHENIE...**

**ALICE: THEN YOU DON'T OWN ME. : P**

**ME: NEXT TIME EVIL LITTLE PIXIE NEXT TIME!**

_"Dare." He answered my smile. There was more than One reason why I was smiling..._

**ESPOV**

"I dare you to desect a skunk."I smiled. (**ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO MOMMYSHAW FOR THIS IDEA *ROUND OF APPLAUSE*)** Carlisle stared at me in horror and disgust.

"What?" He said.

"You heard me." I said trying to hold back laughter.

"But...I can't do that..."He whispered.

"Yes you can. Your a doctor."I was giggling now.

"But, but, but, skunks stink." He whimpered.

"So I've smelt worse. Emmett's sneakers." I said in disgust and the horrible memory filled my

mind once more. I shook my head to get out of that miserable memory.

"Yeah and I remember it took her a month to recover from it. " Emmett laughed. I gave him

my not funny face.

"C'mon Carlisle." I said encouraging him.

"Fine. Where is the skunk?" He said tortured. Alice got up and smiled.

"Haha this way." She laughed leading all of us to the backyard. She had one in a pen. Carlisle

looked at me in disgust. I just laughed and nodded. Thankfully Alice handed us each a clothes

pin. Carlisle put his hand out to Alice we both shook our head no. Venom started trickling

down his face. I started to feel bad. All of a sudden a wave of humor came over me. I looked

at Jasper and mouthed thanks. He smiled in return. It was kinda funny. Alice handed my dear

husband a bunch of tools and he started slowly I mean snail slowly torwards the skunk so I

walked up behind him and kicked him in the butt so he landed face first in front of the pen.

I walked pack 125 feet where my kids were and each of them high fived me. Carlisle just

looked more hurt. All I could do was giggle.

"C'mon honey get to it." I said He sighed and opened the pen and grabbed the life skunk and

quickly drank it's blood. And should I mention skunk blood taste like the smell of really

rotten garbage. I wasn't gonna kiss this man until he bleached his mouth. He looked green.

Gosh I really wouldn't want to be him right now.

**CPOV**

Yuck I hate skunks. I can't believe I have to desect one. Ewwww. Alice led us outback and

there sure enough was a pen with a skunk in it. I looked at Esme in disgust and she laughed

and nodded at me. ALice handed each and every one of my children and my wife a clothes

pin. I put my hand out to Alice. Both her and Esme shook their head no.

Venom started trickling down my face. I could tell Esme was starting to feel bad and I was

glad that she felt bad. Then her face straightened out and she looked humored again.

Jasper. She looked at him and mouthed thanks. He smiled back. Ugh. I would rather be dead

then desect a stinking skunk. Alice handed me a bunch of tools and I started slowly I mean

slug slowly torwards the skunk. Then all of a sudden I felt a kick in my boody and I

landed face first in front of the pen. I watched Esme high five each of the kids.

I just tried to look really hurt. Well that backfired. She giggled.

"C'mon honey get to it." She said and I sighed and opened the pen and grabbed the life skunk

and quickly drank it's blood YUCK skunk blood taste like rotten garbage! Yeakkk! I wonder

how my face looked right now. I quickly grabbed the tools opened the skunk then the un-

expected. It exploded in my face. EEEEEKKKKK! They were all laughing you could hear

Emmett's the loudest. It took me 5 minutes to do it. Then I grabbed the skunk opened it right

up and ran up to Emmett and threw it right in his face. He screamed like a little girl.

"GET IT OFFFF!" Emmett screamed some more and ran around in circles like a complete

idiot. He took a wrong turn and was running for a large tree.

"Watch out for that-!" Rosalie screamed. BOOM!

"Too late." Alice giggled. Rosalie growled at her and Jasper growled back. Rosalie didn't pay

attention. She went up to Emmett ripped the tree off of him then the skunk. She screamed.

"Emmett your head!" Rose screamed.

We all went over and laughed. Emmett's head had completely come off and he was looking at

us in shock.

"NOOOOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL HEAD!" He shreiked. Jasper laughed hard.

"AHHH GO CRY TO BOB!" He shouted. Jasper straightened out.

"BOB!" He screamed and ran to the mailbox.

"NOOOOO! HE FORGOT TO WRITE!" Jasper screamed. Bob again? Really.

"Alice." I said but, she was already tending to him. We all looked back to Emmett.

"It looks better that way." Edward said looking all over Emmett's body. Emmett's head

bounced up and grabbed hold of Edward's shirt with his teeth. Edward screamed like a girl

too. He flung Emmett's head so it hit another tree and it crashed threw and it went through

another and another and another. Emmett said owww each time his head went through a

tree. Rosalie growled and Edward smiled. She ran after Emmett's head. When Every body

was back inside I laughed once more and sat down.

"That was terrible. I 'm never going near a skunk ever again or anything black and white."

I trembled.

"Ok. My turn. Jasper? Truth or Dare? I asked.

"Dare." He smiled. Then Emmett came back in in one piece but, but, but, he had black and

white stripps all over him! I screamed and hid behind Esme and closed my eyes.

**Author's Note - If you would like me to add another chapter please review or send me a message. : )**


	10. Jasper's Dare Part 1

**ME: I OWN YOU ADMIT IT!**

**ALICE: NO**

**ME: YESSSSS I DOOO!**

**ALICE: iS YOUR NAME STEPHENIE MEYERS?**

**ME: MY 1ST NAME MIGHT BE STEPHENIE...**

**ALICE: THEN YOU DON'T OWN ME. : P**

**ME: NEXT TIME EVIL LITTLE PIXIE NEXT TIME!**

_"Ok. My turn. Jasper? Truth or Dare? I asked._

_"Dare." He smiled. Then Emmett came back in in one piece but, but, but, he had black and_

_white stripps all over him! I screamed and hid behind Esme and closed my eyes._

Then I peaked out from behind Esme and gasped. It's not Emmett it's a large overgrown

skunk. I ran up the stairs in a flash to the hallway closet. I opened the door and searched

through the baseball stuff. AHA! Found it! I grabbed the metal baseball bat and ran back

down-stairs. Everyone stared at me. Probably cause they have never seen me violent before.

Well they will now see how violent I am. I started beating the overgrown skunk with the

baseball bat. It squeled and then it talked.

"OWWWW. DADDYYYYY!"It screamed.

"I'm not your dad you you skunk!" I shrieked.

"It's me Emmett!" The skunk said. I stopped beating him with the baseball bat. Boy was I

embarassed.

"Oh. Sorry son." I managed through embarassment spasms.

"Owww." He said rubbing his head.

"Mummy. My head hurts. Will you kiss it to make it better." He asked Esme. Dear god I

thought he outgrown that.

"Emmett come here." She said.

"Yay!" Emmett squeled and Esme kissed his head.

"Feel better."

"Much."

"Ok." I said

"Yes." Jasper said.

"Jasper I dare you to go to the mall and go into Victoria's Secret and start having a fit cause

they don't have your size in the black lacey lingerie. Then go to the costume store and buy

a ballerina costume and dance around the mall humming the nutcracker song." I

choked up. We all burst out laughing. Except Jasper. Haha I would really hate to be Jasper

right now.

**JPOV**

Carlisle peaked out from behind Esme and gasped. I wonder what he is wondering about.

Wow that didn't make sense. By his emoctions he's realizing something. Maybe he's realizing

that when you look in Emmett's ear you can see the light from the other side. Anway Carlisle

ran up the stairs. He opened a door and starting rummiging through it. It must be the hall

closet. He must have found what he was looking for because he ran back down with a

baseball bat! I could feel everyone's emoctions curious, scared and? lust. It was radiating

heavely of from Esme.

"Esme." I whispered so low that she could only heard it. She turned and she gave me an

apologetic face. I just nodded. Meanwhile everyone stared at Carlisle. I've never seen him

violent before. He started beating the umm skunk which was Emmett with the baseball bat.

I sent waves of violent over to Carlisle. I laughed inside. Edward stared at me amused.

Emmett squeled and then talked.

"OWWWW. DADDYYYYY!"Emmett screamed.

"I'm not your dad you you skunk!" Carlisle shrieked.

"It's me Emmett!" He said. Carlisle realized it was him and stopped beating him with the

baseball bat. I sent major waves of embarrasement over to him. Edward and I were laughing

so hard inside we had to cough silently to cover up our laughter.

"Oh. Sorry son." He managed through embarassment spasms.

"Owww." Emmett said rubbing his head on the verge of tears. Venom tears at least.

"Mummy. My head hurts. Will you kiss it to make it better." He asked Esme. Dear god I

thought he outgrown that. I guess Rosalie didn't throw away the Dora DVD's he liked to

watch. Tsskkk.

"Emmett come here." She said.

"Yay!" Emmett squeled and Esme kissed his head.

"Feel better."

"Much."

"Ok." I said

"Yes." I said trying to control everyone.

"Jasper I dare you to go to the mall and go into Victoria's Secret and start having a fit cause

they don't have your size in the black lacey lingerie. Then go to the costume store and buy

a ballerina costume and dance around the mall humming the nutcracker song." Carlisle

choked up. They all burst out laughing. Except me. Wtf? How did I deserve this? I mean I'm

a soldier not a frickin barbie doll. Bob is all the uniform I need. WAIT! BOBBB! HE IS

GONE! I cried.

"For the love of..." Edward trailed off.

"What?" Bella asked. Ohhh god no please Edward don'tttttttttt...

"He's thinking about Bob." Edward said laughing his head off. I heard Rosalie snicker from

upstairs. I blocked my mind so Edward couldn't read it. Then I pounced on him. I was at the

right angle so both my hands went around his neck and I pulled. I mean pulled hard. The

hardest I could. There was a snap then Edward's head poped off.** (I have a thing for ripping **

**peoples heads off)**

"Look who's laughing now headless mountain lion hunter." I said laughing to death. Edward

looked at Bella and she puked and instead of puking on Edward she puked on me. I gagged.

"Puked on by the human." Bella laughed. I looked at her in disguist. Edward started laughing.

"Haha." I said sarcastically.

"Jasper if you don't want me to puke on you again I suggest you put Edward's head back."

She smiled. I picked Edward's head up but, instead of putting it back on his neck I threw it at

Emmett's head and it was dead on so Emmett's head poped off too. I fell down laughing so

hard I couldn't breath. Like I needed to anyway. I looked around at everyone else. Esme

glared at me. Carlisle shook his head but, he was laughing hard inside. Alice was laughing

with me I winked at her she smiled back. Bella went over to Edward to see if Edward's

head was damaged.

"Hmmm." She said picking it up then she brought it over to Edward's body and shoved it

back on. It reconnected. He came walking over to me slowly very angry. Edward don't do

anything you will regret. Remember anything that happens is Emmett's fault I thought.

He froze and started walking towards Emmett. Emmett tried to hop in the kitchen with his

head. But, Edward was quicker. He picked Emmett's head up and Emmett spit on him. Ewww.

Edward stared in shock.

"Who's up for soccer?" Edward shouted. Ohhhh so Emmett's gonna be the soccer ball.

"Me. Me. Me. Me. Me. Growl." Rosalie's not happy but, she's gotta finish her bible reading.

"I wanna start I wanna start." Alice hopped up and down clapping her hands as soon as we got

outside.

"Ok." Edward grinned he set Emmett's head down by Alice's foot.

"ROSALIEEEEE! HELP ME!" Emmett shrieked. Rose popped her head out the window.

"Don't die Emmett" She laughed before sticking her head inside.

"One game then we go to the mall." Carlisel said reminding us of my dare. Ugh. Esme

whistled and Alice kicked a screaming Emmett. Then Bella kicked Emmett.

"Owwwww Bella." Emmett cried.

"Goal!" Esme yelled as Bella went and kicked hard towards the goal. Alice and Bella

celibrated.

"C'mon Carlisle we won't be beat by a bunch of girls." I said coldy. My sweat angel stuck her

tongue out at me. Esme blew the whistle then I went up and kicked Emmett's head as hard as

I could and it bounced throughout the woods while Emmett was screaming bloody murder.

"Ball lost. game over. GIRlS WIN!" Esme yelled. Alice and Bella cheered. Edward you

cheater. Your a goalie just because Bella's playing doesn't mean you can let her win. He just

smirked and went over to Bella. I walked over to Alice and kissed her head.

"Ok." Carlisle said.

"Time for the mall." Alice and I went in her porshce. While Carlisle and Esme went in the

Mercedes and Edward and Bella in the volvo. Carlisle was in front of us and Edward in back

just in case we decided to escape I groaned as we pulled out of the driveway.

"It's ok. I saw a vision and the only people we know that will be there will be Mike, Jessica,

Lauren, Tyler, Eric, Angela, Aro,Caius,Marcus,Demetri,Jane and Alec." Alice explained to me.

I froze.

"WHAT? THE VOLTURI TOOO?" I yelled. She giggled.

"Edward called and told them about your dare and they want to see it so they left a few days

ago from Italy. They're almost there. We should meet them there.

**Author's Note - If you would like me to add another chapter please review or send me a message. I would like to know if you want me to make a truth or dare with werewolves Bella included. Please vote on my profile page or leave a review. : )**


	11. AN

**A/N: Sorry guys author's note. I know you've waitied a bit for the stories to be**

**updated but, there's some porblems going on in my life right now so I'm not going to be able**

**to update soon. I'm sorry. I will do the best I can to sort things out and continue writing. : )**

**GummyBear1901 : D**


	12. Jasper's Dare Part 2

**ME: I OWN YOU ADMIT IT!**

**ALICE: NO**

**ME: YESSSSS I DOOO!**

**ALICE: iS YOUR NAME STEPHENIE MEYERS?**

**ME: MY 1ST NAME MIGHT BE STEPHENIE...**

**ALICE: THEN YOU DON'T OWN ME. : P**

**ME: NEXT TIME EVIL LITTLE PIXIE NEXT TIME!**

_"WHAT? THE VOLTURI TOOO?" I yelled. She giggled._

_"Edward called and told them about your dare and they want to see it so they left a few days_

_ago from Italy. They're almost there. We should meet them there. _

**JPOV**

This can't be happening. Can't. Be. Happening. Everyone from school is gonna find out. Stupid

VOLTURI are going to laugh at me!

"Alice." I growled.

"It won't be so bad. Besides I see a great new outfit at Abercrombie." She giggled.

"I'm in pain and all you can think of is clothes?" I asked irrated.

"I'm sorry." She sighed.

"It's okay it's typical for you." Why does she have to make me feel so guilty? I hate it when

she does that. My stomach turned as we pulled into the parking lot and sure enough there

was the Volturi in a? Punch buggy? Wtf?

"Greetings young ones." Aro smiled.

"Jasper so I hear you're a ballerina now?" Felix teased. I growled back at him.

"Lets just get this over with." I said with venom.

"Then we shall. By the way where is young Mr. Emmett Cullen?" Aro asked in curiousity.

"He's visiting the Denali's." Carlisle smiled. Hah! His head probably made it to China and

they're going to call us and ask us if this ugly curled thing belongs to us. Edward laughed for a

few seconds and smiled at me.

"Something funny?" Cauis hissed. He's not happy to be far from his cushioned chair in

Volterra. He needs to get his lazy butt out once in a while. We walked through the front

doors and I groaned. There was tons of people here. Awww man todays Saturday. Stupid

humans don't they have anything better to do then shop. Alice must of spotted her cute

outfit because she skipped off humming. I glared at her back. How could she let me suffer

like this. Her number 1 priority is shopping. I'm at the bottom of her list stuck between her

new guicci bag and her silk shirt. Sigh. We continued walking until we found the costume

store. They had a knight's costume in display along with a princess outfit, witch costume, a

vampire costume hmpphh.

"Can I wear the vampire outfit instead?" I asked hopefully. This caused Bella to smirk.

"Watch it human." I said with venom. Edward growled loud enough for me to hear and he

pulled Bella closer. She stuck her tongue out at me like an immature 5 year old. She's starting

to remind me of Emmett. I glared at Bella then entered the shop at 0.1 miles per hour getting

ready to cry. My life is totally over. Sigh.

"Ok Jasper enough with the depressment!" Marcus said irratated. This only made me sigh

again. Then Aro sighed then Bella sighed.

"Really?" Demetri asked. Felix turned to face him.

"Really." He sighed kissing Demetri full on the lips. We all gasped when Demetri kissed back.

Bella fainted in Edward's arms and Esme fainted in Carlisle's arms and I fainted but, a small

pair of pale arms caught me. Alice. I smiled. When I woke up Cauis was hissing at Felix for

drawing attention. It's bad enough they came dressed in their robes.

"Shall we get on with this amusing dare." Alec suggested. I sighed...again.

"WTF Jasper don't make me use me eyes on you!" Jane threatened. I shivered.

"First will someone explain that." I said pointing to Demetri and Felix.

"There engaged and getting married in 13 days." Marcus said simply. Ehh I didn't know they

went that way... I just remembered Alice and she was standing next to me she hugged me

then the horror we entered the costume shop. Edward spotted a dark blue police outfit and

ran over to it with Bella following. Alice had to drag me over to the ballerina costumes. She

picked out a hot pink one with a huge ugly crown which was purple and a the stupid shoes.

I gave my little princess a glare and she smiled and went and checked out. I

went over Edward and Bella. They were arguing. Edward was trying to see in his mind if it

looked good on her and she was yelling at him she wasn't going to wear it. He put it back and

sighed. Alice was back in a jiff and we exited the store. Then Edward and Carlisle dragged me

to the mens bathrooms. I whimpered when they got the outfit out.

"C'mon Jasper...You know you want to.." Edward laughed. I slapped him upside the head and

he glared at me for a long time. I sighed for the 5th or somethin time today and went and

changed. I unlocked the stall and opened the door. Carlisle and Edward stared at me for a

second then burst out laughing.

"These leggings are too tight and this tutu is giving me a wedgey..." I complained trying to

fix it.

"Is he ready?" Alice said between fits of giggles outside.

"More than ready." Carlisle chuckled. We walked out of the bathroom and none other than

Mike Newton was standing there eating a hotdog. When he saw me he dropped it and got

his phone and took pictures. It took a while to control my urge to go up grab his phone and

squish it into a million little pieces and flush his head in the toilet then throw him out the

25th floor window which below is a dumpster for the garbage. I grinned at that. Alice must

have saw what was going to happen so she skipped over to me trying to calm me. Edward

was hoping he could do it by the look on his face so he would leave Bella alone I shook Alice

off my shoulder.

"Lets get this over with." I grumbled. I past the Volturi who were biting their lip so they

wouldn't laugh. Alec failed miserably which caused the rest to start laughing.

"Ahhhh put it in your juice box and suck it!" I growled. Jane was getting ready to torture me.

"We don't want to make a seen do we?" I asked Jane in a teasing way. She sulked I sent her

waves of calmness so she wouldn't make me depressed. I was exited because the others

emotcions were rubbing on me. There's a reason why I was doing the Victoria's secret thing

last... Anways I went up and danced around people humming the nutcracker song. I went up

to an old laddy and started humming.

"Help security I'm being mauled by a cross dresser!" The old lady screamed we ran before

the security would have time to see us maybe they would think she was crazy and forget

about it. We went to the other side of the mall and I continued. All of a sudden I felt

someone tugging on my tutu. I looked down.

"Hey mister?" He asked

"What?" I asked in a girly voice.

"FREAK!" He then kicked me and skipped off to the old lady who called security. Ouchh. He

kicked me in my privates. I whimpered and whined for 5 minutes.

"Ok Jasper you can do the 2nd part now." He smiled without any sympathy.

"Sucks to be you man." Mike said walking off. I started walking after him but, Edward stopped

me. Carlisle and Edward brought me back to the bathrooms and this time I wasn't dragged.

I gladly changed but, instead of my regular clothes someone left me a pair of higheels, a skirt

red lacy bra and a low cut see through blouse. Awww man. ALICE! I sighed and walked out of

the bathroom everyone was in fits of laughter. Grrrrrrrr. I stomped off to Victoria's secret and

went to the lingerie section. I picked up a lacy black outfit with a trim of red on it. Alice has

it in her closet. I walked up to the counter and the lady's eyes bugged out. I looked at her tag.

Her name was Amanda.

"Excuse me Amanda I can't find my size in that black and red lacey lingerie." I said pointing to

it.

"Is it for your girlfriend?" She stuttered.

"Now it's for me. My boyfriend is coming home from Italy and I want tonight to be magical."

I winked at her. She turned red in the face.

"I'll look in the back wait right here." She instructed me. I looked outside and glared at

Carlisle. Amanda came back.

" Oh sir what's your size?" She asked blushing.

"15" I replied girlish. She ran off and I waited 5 more minutes.

"Here you go sir that will be $39.99."

"Here you go." She put it in a bag I grabbed it and ran. Everyone in the store was staring at

me.

"Let's get out of here!"I whispered. We took off fast and were by the cars in a few seconds.

"Well goodbye young ones say hello to Mr. Emmett Cullen for me." Aro smiled then waved.

As we both left I could she Demetri and Felix kissing. Again. I gagged. Alice and I were the 1st

ones back. I ran up stairs threw the bag on the bed got changed and went downstairs waiting

for everyone esle to return. I watched a little t.v. and Carlisle and Esme came. Edward and

Bella came an half hour later cause Bella thought he was going to crash. We rejoined our

circle and Rosalie joined us.

"Have fun?" She smirked.

"Yep got it all on camera too." Alice sang. I stared at her in disbelief. Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." I growled. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked dully.

"Is this the Cullens residence?" They sounded chinese.

"Yes." I said cautiuos and slowly everyone stopped talking and listened.

"I mailed you a package." Then the line hung up. I stared at the phone in disbelief. Then there

was a knock on the door.

**Author's Note -What happens? Is it Emmett or is it the pizza man lol. If you would like me to add another chapter please review. : )**


	13. It's Alive

**ME: I OWN YOU ADMIT IT!**

**ALICE: NO**

**ME: YESSSSS I DOOO!**

**ALICE: iS YOUR NAME STEPHENIE MEYERS?**

**ME: MY 1ST NAME MIGHT BE STEPHENIE...**

**ALICE: THEN YOU DON'T OWN ME. : P**

**ME: NEXT TIME EVIL LITTLE PIXIE NEXT TIME!**

_"I mailed you a package." Then the line hung up. I stared at the phone in disbelief. Then there_

_was a knock on the door._

I hung up the phone confused then started towards the front door. I grabbed the door nob

and took a deep breath. I turned it then opened the door. There stood our mail man Taylor

Lautner.

"Yes?" I asked nervously. For some reason the guy was sending off anger waves but he didn't

look angry.

" I have a package for a Mr. Jasper Hale." He said looking at his chart.

"That's me." I said smiling. He stood there emoctionless chewing bubble gum handing me his

chart.

"Sign here." He said handing me a pen. I signed wondering what could be in that package.

He handed me the package and left. I closed the door as I watched him leave. I walked back

to where my family waited.

"Hey guys I got a package." I told them even though they already heard except Bella.

"I wonder what's in it ." Rosalie wondered.

"Open it." Esme encouraged. I looked at Alice she was searching the future she then snapped

out of it. She grinned and Edward laughed. That's not good.

"Open it." Alice laughed. I sighed and ripped off the tape then I slowly peaked under the

cover then shut it.

" OH MY GOD!" I shouted slamming the cover down and throwing it across the room so it

dented the wall.

**BPOV**

Jasper peaked under the cover then shouted OMG and threw it across the room.

"Jasper what is it, what's wrong?" Esme asked concerned.

"It- haunted- back- scary" Jasper whispered pointing a shaking finger at the package.

Carlisle then got up and walked over to the package picked it up and peaked under the

cover and suddenly slammed it back on and throwing it so it hit the fridge in the kitchen.

"What is it honey?" Esme asked scared.

"It- scary- omg- horror" Carlisle went and hide under the couch which caused it to shake.

"Honey come out." Esme said kneeling down in front of the couch trying to coax him out.

He kept on shaking his head no. Rosalie who was now curious went and walked in the

kitchen and opened the package lid carefully screamed and chucked it out the window

so it landed in the whole of a tree trunk. Edward and I hurred in the kitchen to look and

see if she was okay while Alice and Esme tended to there husbands.

"It's- Alive " She managed. She ran and hid under the couch with Carlisle. Edward stared at

me with humor in his face. We walked back in the living room. It took at least a good hour

to get Carlisle and Rosalie to come out from under the couch because of what I did. I knelt

down in front of the couch and pulled out a bag.

"If you both come out I will give you a treat." I teased.

_pop_

_pop_

"What kind of treat?" They both asked. I smiled and opened it I took out a piece of fresh

blood flavored bars I made last night. **( chcoolate bars but instead of chocolate its's blood .)**

They smelled it and licked their lips. Muwhahahah I'm an evil

genius. Jasper smelt it then too cause he came out of his little emo corned and came up to

me.

" I WANT ONE!" HE shouted. I smiled and handed them each a piece then tossed Alice, Esme

and Edward one.

"Mhhhhhmmmm." They relaxed.

"These are good Bella." Alice sang.

"Very good love." Edward smiled.

"Ok. Now that you all have enjoyed your blood bars lets go and see whats in the package

without freaking out." I said.

"Easy for you to say." I thought I heard Jasper mumble We all made our way outside to the

tree where Rosalie threw the package. There where squirrels in the hole Rosalie threw it.

The worst part they opened the package. It. was. Emmett's. Head.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed jumping into Edward's arms. Emmett stared at me in horror.

"Do I have grizzly in my teeth again?" Asked a very annoyed Emmett.

"Nope." Alice said popping the p while grinning.

"Get away annoying pixie your so mean." He said dry sobbing.

"Ehhhh... Emmett you know there is a squirrel munching on your face." Jasper asked.

Oh ya there is. OMG.

"Ahhhhhh!" Emmett screamed while trying to hop away. The squirrel looked irratated

and made it's way back over to Emmett. _Munch munch munch._ Boy that little bugger was

really having a feast. Jasper whispered something in Alice's ear and she grinned and Jasper

grabbed Emmett's head from the squirrels.

"Ohhhhh thankx Jazzyyyy Pooo." Emmett said relieved.

"For what?"

"For saving me."

"What makes you think I'm saving you?" He grinned. Emmett stared in horror.

"Alice is the makeup ready yet?" He asked then grabbed Carlisle's arm.

"I need your assistance Carlisle." Carlisle grinned then went with him. While we were

waiting we started playing with the squirrels. I noticed their eyes were red. Hmmm ohhh

maybe I could get him to bite me... YES! Now a distraction. Ummmm.

"Edward, Rosalie, Esme? Can you guys go to the store and get some sugar so I can make some

more blood Bars?" I didn't need to say more and they were gone and pulling out of the drive

way. Pefect.

"Hey you pssssstttt Squirrel." I said whispering. I heard a scream from both Carlisle and

Emmett.

"Ohh yes Carlisle you are going to be tortured too for my dare!" Jasper laughed madly. The

squirrel looked at me curiously.

"Yes?" It asked in a deep voice. Wow they can talk?

"Can you bite me and change me into a vampire?" I asked whispering. He looked at me with a

HUH face then his furry tail moved once in an agitated way.

"Are you freaking crazy I'm not a vampire moron I'm an Italian squirrel get a life!" It yelled.

"Opps sorry my bad." I said blushing. I walked into the house. There was a chained Carlisle

to the chair with a dress on and makeup and chained to the fridge was a sluty Emmett with

his complete body again and he was wearing tons of makeup. He growled and I laughed.

Jasper and Alice soon joined me. Then Edward Rosalie and Alice wear back and they

handed me 3 bags of sugar with hunger in their eyes.

"I'll make a huge batch tonight ." I said gulping. They looked at Emmett and Carlisle and burst

out laughing .

"Serves you guys right." Rose said. Hahahahhaha. Anyways I glanced out the window and

and there were a huge army of squirrels in the yard. I gasped then pointed. They stared

in shock then there was another knock on the door...

**Author's Note -Dun dun dun what happens? Are the squirrels angry at Bella or have they come fore war or is it Aro tellin them she got his squirrels mad. lol If you would like another chapter you gotta review. C'mon you know you want to. : D**


	14. Fight

**ME: I OWN YOU ADMIT IT!**

**ALICE: NO**

**ME: YESSSSS I DOOO!**

**ALICE: iS YOUR NAME STEPHENIE MEYERS?**

**ME: MY 1ST NAME MIGHT BE STEPHENIE...**

**ALICE: THEN YOU DON'T OWN ME. : P**

**ME: NEXT TIME EVIL LITTLE PIXIE NEXT TIME!**

_"Serves you guys right." Rose said. Hahahahhaha. Anyways I glanced out the window and_

_and there were a huge army of squirrels in the yard. I gasped then pointed. They stared_

_in shock then there was another knock on the door..._

We all turned around and stared at the door. _Knock Knock_.

"I'll get it." Esme whispered then there was a white blur that left the kitchen.

**EPOV**

I wonder who could be at the door... I took a long breath before turning the knob.

"Hello?" I didn't see anyone isn't that funny. Then it hit me. Hard. Like a brick. The most rank

smell of nuts and rotten cheese hit my nose, and I don't care if I am a vampire, it almost

knocked me out. It took me a minute to get over the stench but, I then started closing the

door in confusion, was it a prank or something?

"Hey watch it lady!" Came a shrieking voice from the ground. I peeked down and there

sitting in front of me was the most angriest squirrell I've ever seen in my entire life.

"Excuse me?" I asked him politely.

"Yea, you heard me! Move it!" He said rudely.

"No one talks to me that way! You come with me, I'm going to wash your mouth out with

soap!" I yelled at him. He looked really irratated and then his tail flickered.

"Oh yea! Bring it grandma!" He said pumping his fists up at me.

"You wanna go?" I yelled. I never yell. EVER. I could sense the presence of the family

watching me but I didn't care this squirell pressed my buttons too far.

"Yea I wanna go!"

"OH YEA?"

"YEA!"

"OH YEA?"

"YEA!" I would've pounced on that squirell if Carlisle hadn't grabbed me.

"Esme!" He chuckled. "He's only a squirell!" He laughed.

"I Don't Care! Lemme at him! I'll shove his face so far into the ground his head will go up his

butt!" I shrieked. Then everyone burst out laughing. I could feel a wave of calmness come

over me. I smiled weakly at Jasper.

"Ok now that this is settled what do you want?" Edward spoke up asking the squirell.

"ehem, well us squirells have been informed that someone on this property has been

teaching our children innapropriate things." The squirell announced formly. Emmett then

took one step to the side and crouched behind Rosalie.

**BPOV**

I felt my face go red. Haha and Emmetts not the only one, I thought with a devilish grin on my

face. Everyone just turned around and stared at Emmett.

"Ah gaa! Bella helped to!" I gave Emmett the dirtiest look anyone has seen in their lifetime.

"Bella.." Edward said role playing in complete shock because little did everyone know that

Edward helped me too.

"Edward!" I said back. Then the midget squirell spoke up again.

"K guys, we have our people bring in the suits."

**Author's Note - If you would like me to add another chapter please review or send me a message. : ) Sorry this one is short guys, I promise the next one will be long. **


	15. Squirell

**ME: I OWN YOU ADMIT IT!**

**ALICE: NO.**

**ME: YESSSSS I DOOO!**

**ALICE: iS YOUR NAME STEPHENIE MEYERS?**

**ME: MY 1ST NAME MIGHT BE STEPHENIE...**

**ALICE: THEN YOU DON'T OWN ME. : P**

**ME:* Curses under breath* NEXT TIME EVIL LITTLE PIXIE NEXT TIME!**

_BPOV_

_I felt my face go red. Haha and Emmetts not the only one, I thought with a devilish grin on my_

_face. Everyone just turned around and stared at Emmett._

_"Ah gaa! Bella helped to!" I gave Emmett the dirtiest look anyone has seen in their lifetime._

_"Bella.." Edward said role playing in complete shock because little did everyone know that_

_Edward helped me too._

_"Edward!" I said back. Then the midget squirell spoke up again._

_"K guys, we have our people bring in the suits."_

"Woah, woah, woah what?" I shouted scared and confused. 3 Large squirrels rushed it with

3 nut costumes. What have I gotten myself into...

"Here!" The squirell said while tossing Edward, Emmett and me a costume.

"FML" Emmett cried. Alice disappeared and Edward groaned. I don't want to know. Nope.

I'm not going to think about it. Then she reappeared. With a video camera.

"ALICE!" I groaned. She giggled in response.

"Come with me!" The squirell shouted.

"Do what they say." Edward whispered while kissing my cheek.

"Youtube baby!" Alice shouted as she closed her camera. Emmett gave her the middle finger.

"Emmett!" Esme yelled furiously.

"Remember our agreement!"

"Crap..." Emmett whispered.

"You know the drill." Emmett streched out his hand to Esme and she.. wait.. did she just rip

off his middle fingers!

"You will get them back in 5 years."

"Yes ma'am." Then the squirells grabbed us and forced us to march outside.

"Owww..." I whinned. The squirell pushing me was hurting my hands. The squirells took

us in the forest and we walked for hours and hours on end. Through this wild jungle which

I only thought exsited in the Amazon. This is going to be a long journey...

_1 hour later..._

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

_50 minutes later..._

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

_40 minutes later..._

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

_30 minutes later..._

"Are we there... yet?"

"No! Shut up you stupid girl!"

_20 minutes later_

"ARE WE THERE YET!"

"NOO! SHHUT UP! WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING!"

"I have to go pee, I mumbled looking down."

" your business..." Yes I screamed in my mind. Now, I just need to find a way to run

off.

"Hey!" Emmett shouted.

"I have to pee too!"

"Then gooo!" Emmett you stupid vampire you don't pee.

"Wait! Vampiress don't pee!"

"Damn..." Edward and I exchanged glances then I quickly sprinted off the fastest I have ever

run in my lifetime.

"Run, Forest RUN!" Emmett shouted after me. Without laughing, I focused on getting back to

the house without being caught.

_Meanwhile_...

"I'm alllll alone-" Emmett started singing.

" AYE Shut up you! Squidy any sight of the girl?"

"No sir I'm afraid she got away reported the buff squirell.

"AHHH!" The squirell went all kung foo on Emmett.

"You sun of a gun it's all your fault!" He cried while stomping on Emmett's face.

"Hahahaha." I broke out into laughter.

"Oh pretty boy laughin aint he!" The squirell yelled in my face. He whispered something to

the buff's squirell so low I couldn't even hear. Seconds later he came back with a bag and

handed it to blabber mouth squirell. Before I knew it I had poop thrown at my face.

"Oh god, you sick squirell get away from me!" I said trying not to have a meltdown. Oh gosh,

I'm going to stink for ages, and Bella won't like me.

"Hahahahah you ninny!" Then the squirell froze.

_2 minutes later_

"Alright,I'm going to give mouth to mouth!" I shouted. Dear, god please don't make me burn in

hell for what I'm about to do. I pressed my mouth to the squirell and breathed into him.

Oops. A little too much air.

"Nice, you killed him. Moving on." I did kill him. He looks like a ballon now.

"Edward, is it okay if I make him into a hat?" Emmett asked. I threw a rock at his head.

**Author's Note - If you would like me to add another chapter please review or send me a message. : )**


End file.
